A Perfect Fantasy
by Sylphion
Summary: A random oneshot of ReiAsuka fluffy goodness. Borderline lime, OOC. Asuka's POV.


Notes: Random one-shot. Re/Asuka fluff; borderline Lime.

I glance at her again as she strips off her swimsuit, marveling at how she moves, the graceful curves of her body, the soft, ghost-like tone of her skin… it fascinates me.

**She** fascinates me.

With a massive effort I tear my gaze away; she can't catch me staring. At least, not while she's undressing. That would raise questions in anyone, even Ayanami Rei.

And I know I couldn't lie to her if she asked me. Not about this.

Who would have thought that I, the queen of school, Soryu Asuka Langley, would have a crush on Ayanami Rei, the class outcast?

I wonder… if I told her I wanted her, wanted to love her, what would she say?

Would she hate me for it? Or, as with everything else, remain indifferent? Or… could she return these feelings?

I shove these thoughts aside like so many times before, lest they consume me.

I quickly slip out of my own suit, hang it up, and grab my clothes from my locker. I dump them on the bench unceremoniously, desperate to escape yet longing to go to her…

I think I'm going insane.

Then again, I suspect it was only a matter of time, anyway, and I'd rather be going insane over the object of my obsession rather than something else; she's worth insanity.

I steal another glance at her and stop dead: she's looking back. It's a passing thing, merely a look of confirmation, to prove that I am indeed still here. Nothing more.

I feel my heart pound against my ribcage anyway.

Then she turns back around, reaches for her clothes and begins to get dressed.

I'm left staring at her, my heart racing at about a million miles an hour. As I watch her clothe that incredibly lithe body, the beginnings of an idea take root. It's a stupid, reckless, suicidal thing to do, but with each passing moment I find it more and more tempting…

God, she's so beautiful… so desirable… I want her…

No. I **need** her.

Before I make the conscious step from fantasizing about it to actually following though with this fantasy, I'm behind her, my arms around her waist.

She pauses with her shirt buttoned halfway, but otherwise doesn't seem surprised. I pull her close, my breasts pressing into the smooth cotton of her shirt, her slender body wielding and conforming so easily to my own... I know I'm about ready to loose all control, if I haven't already. I bring my lips to her ear, so close I know my breath must be tickling her. I whisper, softly, so quietly I can't be sure I've even spoken aloud.

"I want you."

Slowly, she turns around, bringing us face to face. Her lips part ever so slightly as she whispers my name.

"Asuka… I…"

It's too much; I can't stand it. She's so close, in my arms… I want so badly to show her how much I need her.

Before she can say anymore, I lean forward and capture her lips with mine. I feel as much as hear her inhale sharply; if she wasn't surprised before, she is now.

For a moment I'm as surprised as Rei, but for another reason entirely: I never would have guessed her lips were so soft…

I want more, to be closer to her…

I struggle to control the passion I feel for her, like a rising heat that threatens to wash away everything. Gently, I press against her, backing her into the lockers, deepening our kiss awkwardly. Only now do I remember; I've never kissed anyone before… am I doing this right?

She moans softly, her arms sliding up my back to rest between my shoulder blades.

I feel her slid her tongue along my lips and I feel my eyes go wide in surprise; does she want this as much as I do…?

This thought is lost as I part my lips and Rei's tongue ventures into my mouth… roaming… exploring… oh God…

I shudder as I press harder against her, crushing her smaller frame against mine, practically smashing her against me, but it's still not enough... I feel like I'm going to explode; I need her closer…

My hands roam her body, exploring, eliciting sharp inhales and soft moans. I trail kisses from her lips, across her cheek, down her neck, her breathing fast and heavy.

She pulls away for a moment, breathless.

"Asuka… I… I love you." She gasps out.

I stop, frozen, as my heart skips a beat. I'm left speechless.

No one has ever said that to me.

Is this what this is, this… feeling I have for her?

Do I really love her?

Maybe.

Words seem so inadequate to express what I feel for her; even 'love' hardly begins to cover it.

I lift my head up from where I've buried myself in her collarbone, and stare into her eyes… those crimson pools that sends shivers down my spine when they alight on me...

I cup her cheek gently, leaning close so that we're only inches apart.

Vainly, I struggle to find words to convey my feelings for her.

Eventually, I give up with words and passionately kiss her instead. Her hands slid up my back, and grip the back of my head.

I think I've gotten my meaning across.

Fin.


End file.
